The invention generally relates to cartridges commonly used for the dispensing of mastic type adhesives, sealants, and the like.
Such cartridges basically consist of a substantially rigid tube of cardboard or appropriate synthetic resinous material such as polyethylene within which the contents are sealed by opposed end closures. A forward end closure conventionally mounts a discharge nozzle through which the contents are ejected. The opposite rear end closure is selectively forwardly slid within the tube for a forward discharge of the contents through the nozzle.
The cartridge, at the discharge end thereof, is frequently sealed by an impermeable membrane provided across the end of the tube immediately inward of the end closure. In addition, the mounted nozzle will normally be of an outwardly tapering configuration terminating in a sealed end. Thus, an opening of the cartridge for discharge of the contents involves both a severing of the tip portion of the nozzle and a breaking of the inner membrane, both functions requiring an appropriate sharp implement such as a knife or the like. The difficulties of opening conventional cartridges for use have not infrequently resulted in injuries to the user, particularly to the non-professional.
Another problem frequently encountered with known caulk cartridges is the difficulty in resealing a partially used cartridge for both preserving the unused contents and maintaining the discharge apparatus for practical reuse. One common expedient for resealing the cartridge involves the use of a separate end cap which is frictional engaged over the cut tip of the nozzle. Such end caps are frequently misplaced or accidentally dropped from the nozzle, thus exposing the contents to the atmosphere.